metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:24.128.84.242
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the EVA page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fantomas (Talk) 05:29, January 4, 2010 The Ladder Please stop adding The Ladder to the Bosses page. It's not funny and it's not correct, it's just annoying, and it makes you (and by extension, the whole Wiki) look stupid. --Fantomas 22:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Unblock my godhades account and ill stop. I was getting bored with adding it anyways. ::No. --Fantomas 23:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::meh watever I has another account, im done with the laddder thing for now tho. It may be back some time in the distant future ::::Don't push it. If it comes back, you will be banned again. --Fantomas 23:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Don't threaten me, I can maker an infinte # of accounts on and almost endless number of computers. ::::::Fantomas, if I can say this, there is a way that we can stop him/her. We could institute a policy where we weed out suspected Sock-puppet users. I know Wikipedia did. Actually, the reason why I actually registered on Wikipedia is because I had been marked as a sock-puppet for Bambi 101 (even though I never even heard of the guy.) when I told them that I'm not him and in fact I've never even heard of the guy prior to that, they realized their mistake and suggested that I register. Weedle McHairybug 23:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You do realize I can read what you said, and just make another account that has absoulutely nothing to do with the name godhades. :::::::::Actually, if you give yourself away, you can be tracked back to another user. I mean, when I was mistakenly assumed to be Bambi101, they tracked IP addresses, so it is reasonable that you can be caught, regardless of whether you change your username or not. And yes, I'm fully aware that you can read them. Weedle McHairybug 23:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :And since I have taken computer repair classes and have taken networking classes and no how to change an IP adress (which there is an infinte amount of) I suppose that wont work either :). oh and btw this whole conversation is stupid cuz Iv already said i wasn't going to do it again right now. ::And if I were you, I'd keep the Ladder thing off permanently. If you want to make wisecracks, you can do it on your blogs or on your user talk page. This is a Wikia, which means that anything you place on there has to be informative. Weedle McHairybug 00:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::First off weedle last i checked I was talking to Fantomas and I said I would stop, and then u started with banning me again, so if u had minded ur own buissness we wouldn't even be having this conversation, second are you an admin cuz last i checked u have to keep complaining to fantomas about me. So next time mind ur own buissnes. <(*-*<) ::::All right, then. I will. Sorry I even brought it up. Weedle McHairybug 00:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Good, oh and btw the account isnt being used anymore so watever. I have a third account that has absolutely nothing to do with godhades, so enjoy =)